Mined Games
Mined Games is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Buried for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be their pawn". Richtofen's side involves completing a guillotine, and Maxis' involves completing the gallows on the map. At the beginning of the game, the players can hear Maxis talking about how to power up a tower seen from the starting room using an explosive found underground. Richtofen also talks to Samuel about powering the tower as well, using an energy conduit that he says must be built, and warns Samuel not to let the tower be used to help Maxis. Richtofen's path Step 1: Build the Guillotine Find the pieces and construct the Guillotine for Doctor Richtofen. Be aware the Antennae and the Spool of Wire are used for both the Guillotine and Gallows. So take caution where you place your parts. *Dish (Upstairs of Saloon nearest side by the Guillotine build-able. Should be near the fence) *Spool of Wire (Mule Kick Room Downstairs near the catacombs entrance in the corner) *Crystal (When you fall down go right it should be on the first right) *Antennae (Barn downstairs head towards the catacombs should be in one of the stables on the right) Step 2: The Red Orbs - Acquire the Paralyzer from Box. - Use the Paralyzer to turn the Orbs white. *In the alleyway between the saloon and the candy shop *To the left side of the entrance to the church, behind a rock *In the tunnel system above the town *In the small garden to the left between the Maze entrance and the Maze side entrance to the Mansion. Step 3: The Lantern - Cook a grenade to knock the Blue Lantern from the sky. Then have someone pick it up. - Have the holder of the lantern go into the mansion and kill ghosts until Richtofen says you're done. Step 4: Decryption Place the lantern on the symbol on top of the Gunsmith building. Once you place it, symbols appear in a code on the wall. The symbols spell out the following names of the signs in the tunnels: Ground Biter Pits, Lunger Undermine, Consumption Cross, Dry Gulcher Shaft, and Bone Orchard Vein. You would want to have a decoder to translate the text. Each symbol can be deciphered to spell out a single letter. Remember that each symbol represents a letter and each line represents a single sign. There will be three lines of code, which means you would have to hit three signs. Here's a tip to figure out which sign to hit. The name of each sign begins with a unique letter (G, L, C, D & B) so you only need to decode the first letter of each line of the code to determine which signs you require. Once you found the sign, you need to punch the signs using GalvaKnuckles or the Bowie Knife. The order does not matter, you will see red orbs if you do it correctly. Step 5: The Wisp (WARNING: VULTURE AID IS NEEDED TO SEE THE WISP) -Now you must get the wisp (Blue Ball) within a set time (20 seconds), if not the step will reset (Recommended to have more than one player that way you can be setup around the map to touch the orb should it be too far for one person) Once done right, it will lead you to the Guillotine. Step 6: Gathering - Kill Zombies by the guillotine, wait until the wisp goes from zombies to the crystal on Guillotine. - Place a Time Bomb in between the crystal and the big orb. Then have all 4 people surround the Guillotine, end the round and as the new round starts, detonate the Time Bomb. You should now be in Round Infinity. ***NOTE: YOU MUST PLACE AND ACTIVATE THE TIME BOMB DURING A ROUND CHANGE*** Step 7: Infinite Venture - Once you are in Infinity Mode you have about 2 minutes to find the switch, however the switch will always spawn on Russman. All characters are found on the ground around the map, but no farther than the candy shop, and the characters spawn in different spots everytime however like previously staded the switch will always spawn with Russman. - Once Infinity Mode ends take the switch and attach it to the Guillotine. Richtofen will then tell you to go to the maze. Step 8: Mazes and levers - Once you enter the maze he will tell you to activate the switch in a certain order. You will see 4 switches on the gates in the maze. (Blue, red, Green and Yellow). The switches are trial and error as there is no other known way to find the order. When you hit the correct one it will spark. You want all 4 to spark and then Richtofen will talk. Step 9: Make-A-Wish - Richtofen will tell you to go to the fountain. Once your there you will need to hold x to make a wish. Then in 4 areas in the map will have targets appear and you need to shoot all the targets in all 4 areas. The areas are the Saloon, around the Candy Shop, around Juggernog, and the left side of the mansion. There are 19 targets in the Saloon, there are 22 at Juggernog, there are 23 at the mansion, and the Candy Shop has 20. Finale: The Real Voice Upon completion, the players will receive all seven perks which will last throughout the entire game, even upon being downed or death. In addition, you will also receive the achievement/trophy Mined Games. Completing Richtofen's side will have Richtofen join Samuel J. Stuhlinger in his body, and his eyes will flicker blue for the remainder of the game. NOTE: You CAN do the Richtofen side of the Mined Games easter egg on SOLO. You would need Stamin-Up for the wisp chasing portion and an LMG to hold out next to the light to powerup the wisps. Maxis' path Step 1: Build the Gallows The players must build the gallows that is next to the entrance of the courthouse. Be careful because some parts can be used for both the gallows and the guillotine. *Battery (Behind the altar in the church) *Spool of Wire (Mule Kick room downstairs near the catacombs entrance in the corner) *Antennae (Barn downstairs towards the catacombs in one of the stables on the right) *Bulbs (In the room above Leroy's cell on boxes near where the box can spawn) Step 2: Orb Breaker The players now need to destroy the four red orbs using the Subsurface Resonator (which requires the Turbine) . They are located as follows: *In the alleyway between the salon and the candy shop *To the left side of the entrance to the church, behind a rock *In the tunnel system above the town *To the left side in the foliage before the entrance to the mansion from the maze. Step 3: The Lantern Using a grenade, the players need to time it so that it knocks a purple lantern out of the air, which will float from the courtroom to the church, or from the courtroom to the jail cell. It will disappear obsessionally if the players fail to hit it, and it will also disappear if the players leave the lantern on the ground too long. After this, a player must pick it up. Step 4: Sugar Rush To power up the lantern, the players must feed Leroy candy or use a Trample Steam to kill the zombies. The player with the lantern must stand close to the zombies being killed.. After the players have powered the lantern with enough "souls", the players have to place the lantern on a symbol on the roof of the gunsmith shop. Step 5: Decryption Deciphering the code that appears above the symbol on the wall using the "tic-tac-toe" cipher will reveal the name of three signs, which the players need to hit in order with the Galvaknuckles or the Bowie Knife to make the "wisp" appear. These signs are randomly selected out of the five signs available. Step 6: Energy and Western Time Travel Note: The players will have to place a Time Bomb before you activate the wisp. The step requires the players to open the 1250 point couch separating the tunnels and the upper level of the gunsmith building, and you need to have Leroy destroy the barrier between the General Store and the candy Shop. The player that hit the signs will need to follow the wisp while there are zombies near the it throughout its path, thereby sustaining the wisp, otherwise the wisp will fade out. After doing so, the player must follow the wisp on its path to the gallows. It will travel through the tunnels into the courtroom. It then goes past Speed Cola towards the jail cell. Going on the porch, it will make a loop and go to the upper level of the jail cell, towards the barn. Upon entering the barn, it will drop down the ledge and float through the tunnels. It then will exit through the gunsmith building's upper level, then will float towards the salon and take a left towards the candy shop. Passing through where the barrier was, it will continue towards the courthouse until it reaches the gallows, in which it will power up one container. While the player is following the wisp, the player must have zombies near the wisp throughout its path, thereby sustaining the wisp, otherwise the wisp will fade out. It is easier to do this step by having zombie "checkpoints", recommended spots are in front of the jail cell, in front of the gunsmith building, and in front of the saloon. You can also start a round as the wisp is going towards the gallows, as the zombies will constantly spawn in front of the player and sustain the wisp. If doing this, it is recommended to either have a Pack-a Punched weapon or be done on a lower round for easier control of the zombies. At this point, you have to use the Time Bomb to travel back in time, and repeat the above process. Step 7: For Whom the Bells Toll The players are now able to ring the bells placed around the map by using the action button. There are three locations where the bells are, with each location having three bells each. These places are: *The bottom floor of the courtroom **Left side of the judge's podium **Table on the right side of the courthouse closest to the podium **Corner of the courthouse, take a left as soon as you enter *The second floor of the candy shop, not the room with the Power Switch. **On the corner of the square table along the wall **On the table with two pots, near the couch blockade **On the chair to the right side of the door to the stairway *The top level of the barn **On the bale of hay just before you drop down to the jail cell. **To the right of the hole in the wall near the gunsmith building, on a bale of hay **On a bale of hay to the right of the gap in the railing In the room just past the secret bookcase in the haunted mansion, there is a switchboard on a sofa with a lever. The switchboard has a 3x3 pattern of lights, which when activated, will light up yellow or green. The columns from left to right correspond to the bells in the candy store, the barn, and the courtroom bells respectively. After figuring out which bell corresponds with which light, you have to activate the switchboard, and the first light will appear. One player has to callout which light has lit up, while the other three players must be in each location ready to ring the bell that is called out. If the player successfully rings a bell, the light will turn green and another light will turn yellow, signifying which location/bell to ring. Note: For the person in the mansion, it is recommended to have the Galvaknuckles so the witch will die in one hit, as the player will most likely be in there awhile. The players also have to ring the bell within a certain timeframe, or else the switchboard will reset. Step 8: Make-A-Wish The players need to have Leroy break the fountain in front of the church/mansion, which will cause water to start spewing out. Next, the players need to interact with the fountain in order to "make a wish". After doing so, cardboard targets will spawn via lightning in several locations with each player needing to shoot them all before it disappears (not 100% confirmed). These locations where the targets spawn are: *Beside the candy store and in front of the court room *The left side of the mansion, in the windows *On the railing by the saloon. *By the jail cell. Finale: The Last Hope and Betrayal Upon completion, the players will receive all seven perks which will last throughout the entire game, even upon being downed or death. In addition, you will also receive the achievement/trophy Mined Games. Completing Maxis' side will have him take over as the Demonic Announcer, and betray the survivors (and possibly the original characters), all in the hopes of being reunited with Samantha. Category:Easter eggs